


Caught in a Hello

by Ran (UnknownRandomer)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, Oops, Slow Burn, So much angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Voicemail, Wrong number, don't know what I'm doing :D, seriously I like angst, someone should probably help me, what's a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownRandomer/pseuds/Ran
Summary: Hongbin is woken in the middle of the night, much to his dismay, to see a number he cannot recognize trying to get a hold of him. Without much thought he listens to the voicemails left by said number and sends his own life down a very interesting path.





	1. How it all Starts

**Author's Note:**

> I had just one friend read this because they had asked if they could but they told me the beginning is kind of awkward. Don't know how to fix that so if anyone has suggestions? That'd be nice. I really don't know what I'm doing, this is my first story on here, ever.

Buzzing startled Hongbin out of his dreamily good sleep. His eyes struggled to open and the task become harder as his head turned to the source of the annoyance. The bright light of his phone screen burning right down to his retina and tempting him to just fall back asleep. Of course, that was easier said than done as the buzzing continued to pound into his mind like a hammer.

Giving up, he rolled over again and forced his eyes open, only managing to get one to agree with a small squint. The screen changed just as he lifted the phone from the image of someone calling him, to his lockscreen. In horror, he read the time and let out an audible groan.

Who the hell calls someone at 3:29? Thankfully whoever called, which Hongbin distractedly noticed was a number he couldn’t recognize, decided to so graciously leave a voicemail.

With a still groggy mind, he was able to successfully unlock his phone after three tries. Just as he was about to open the voicemail, a second one appeared. Hongbin hesitated for a moment before tapping on the first one to listen to.

“Hey, uhm.. It’s me. Hyu-Sanghyuk. You know, incase you deleted my number or something. I wouldn’t blame you if you did or anything! I mean, I deleted yours so.. Ah yeah.” A raspy chuckle sends a shiver through Hongbin as it begins to click that this phone call was most likely not meant for him. It almost feels like an invasion of privacy to listen to this, almost as if he’s ripping someone open to stare straight into their vulnerability. He’s never had good self control, so he keeps listening.

“Don’t worry. I’m not trying to ask you to forgive me uh.. A-again or anything like that.” A sob quickly turned into an almost laugh that was then smothered with a cough. “I guess I more wanted to.. To say a goodbye? Of sorts? I don’t know. I guess I’ve just been thinking lately, thinking a lot, about you and-and stuff. I mean, with you having uhm, Taekwoon and all, you know, I should probably just er-” The voice seemed to pause in thought, giving Hongbin a moment to notice he had at some point stood up and sat in his desk chair. 

“Not forget, that’s not the right word I guess but.. Maybe move on? Hah, that sounds a bit stupid though right?” The chuckle that followed was almost haunting. A car horn roared through the phone and into Hongbin’s ear, causing his phone to tumble from his fingers and knock to the floor with a loud thud. Hopefully the neighbors couldn’t hear that. As he put the thankfully not broken phone back to his ear, the voice was already mid sentence.

“..my fault.” Then silence. Hongbin waits for a moment then pulls the phone away to look it once realizing that the message has, in fact, ended. He had never been as engrossed in someone else’s life than he is at this very moment. Taking a deep breath, he taps on the second message and tries to get more comfortable in his old, and very uncomfortable, office chair. 

“Of course. Seems voicemails have time limits. Kinda like life, huh?” The pause this time is slightly unsettling, the only sound being the uneven breathing of the voice and a few cars driving past. “Well I guess you learn something new everyday!” Hongbin could hear how fake the smile of the other is without even having seen him in person. His heart hurts. The voice doesn’t return and Hongbin almost thinks the message has stopped again, he’s grown increasingly attached to this sad man. Thankfully, in a bittersweet relief, he starts talking again. 

“I love you.” The voice is shaking, his struggling now audible and the only thing Hongbin can think is how broken the man sounds. “You probably don’t believe me anymore- hell even I wouldn’t but..” A choked sob cuts the voice off and he has to take a minute to calm himself down before he can speak again. Hongbin can feel water building up at his eyes which surprises himself.

“God. You were- are amazing. You helped me so much and did everything for me I just- thank you. Fuck, thank you. I mean it, really.” The man is full on crying now and Hongbin has taken to pacing in his small and crowded bedroom.

“I’m so sorry. I should have treated you the way you deserve. I don’t know why I couldn’t see how great of a person you are when we were together but, I ruined everything.” The next sentence is spoken more clearly and Hongbin stills. “You don’t have to worry about me anymore. You should focus on yourself. Improve and show everyone that you are an amazing human being. Stop worrying about some child that can only bring you down.” The voicemail ends and Hongbin feels suddenly empty. He sways slightly, not able to form a real thought.

He has no idea what to think or even do now as the silence curls it’s way around him. His phone sits awkwardly in his hand, feeling oddly heavy with the messages that were unable to make it to their intended receiver. 

Sleep being the last thing on Hongbin’s mind, he gets up, grabs his coat, and leaves his suffocating apartment. It’s mid February and there isn’t much in his neighborhood to offer as a distraction but the cool air is definitely a plus. His feet on instinct take him through a few turns and across a couple roads until he’s in front of his favorite convenience store. 

He walks in, nodding to the young girl working behind the counter, having long ago become familiar with all the employees due to his frequent visits, and stands in his usual aisle. Instant food. 

Hongbin thinks about trying a new flavor of ramen before he opts for familiarity and grabs the flavor he always gets. His mind is too clouded with a voice to be able to make any decisions requiring much thought. If he was even able to that is. 

The man’s voice replays in his head, not the words but just the sound. The tone was low with a bit of a nasal sound that should be annoying but instead just made Hongbin want to play the messages again. Then the words start to replay in his mind as well and he begins to feel sick almost.

Hongbin snaps himself out of his head, still standing in front of the many flavors of noodles, and walks over to the coolers to grab a small carton of milk. As he straightens up, the phone vibrating in his coat pocket rests on his leg, allowing him to feel it.

He almost drops his milk as he struggles to pull the phone out. His heart rate increases once he’s finally able to see the number calling him. Just as he thought.

“Oh uh.. Hello? The voice is very unsure and he has to stop himself from laughing.

“Hi! Oh, uhm sorry. This is probably awkward..” Hongbin fumbled with his words, suddenly nervous. The voice hummed in agreement and Hongbin felt his cheeks warm. “Yeah uh, I’m, as you can probably notice by now, am not whoever you were actually trying to call.”

“I see that now.” The man sounded quieter and Hongbin thought it might be from embarrassment. 

“No you can’t, we’re on the phone.” Hongbin said in an attempt to lighten the mood. The silence lengthened and he began to think re really fucked up until he heard the man start to laugh, Hongbin joining almost instantly. Although his laughter was more relief than anything.

“I suppose you’re right. Sorry for calling you, meant to call someone else. Did I wake you?” Hongbin almost cooed at the concern in the other’s voice. He sounded small and all the more precious. 

“Nah, just got really hungry is all. Skipped my midnight snack.” Hongbin easily lied. He didn’t want to upset the man on the other end. Placing back the items he had previously intended to buy, he took a step outside and sat at one of the cheap, rickety chairs. “Are you okay?” They had both been not mentioning the main issue but his question brought it to the surface.

“Ah, yeah. I’m fine.” The voice is carefully calm, emotionless. Hongbin thinks bullshit of course.

“Mmm.” Hongbin looks around a bit then makes his way to the busier part of the street. “Hey, cool with telling me where you are?” He asks the voice once he hears yet another car horn through the phone. The man hesitates before saying his location and Hongbin almost laughs at how cliche it kind of is.

Han River. On the bridge.

The taxi ride is longer than most and definitely more expensive than can be argued with how far away he is but Hongbin doesn’t even think about that. All he can think about is that voice. That strange but now all too familiar voice. He can feel the excitement at seeing what kind of face can have that voice, but he can also feel the fear. Fear that maybe something will go wrong and he could have prevented things.

Hongbin pays the driver, having to scrape out a few more bills than he would have liked, and takes in a large breath. His heart races once more as the reality of his situations sets in. 

Lee Hongbin is about to meet a complete stranger that may be thinking some scary things, and that Hongbin may or may not be crushing on. All based on a voice. How stupid of him. 

Another realization hits as his feet begin to move. 

Hongbin has yet to learn the man’s name. He almost laughs at that, but the chuckle gets caught in his throat as he notices a shaded figure leaning on the bridge railing a bit a ways ahead. Puffs of smoke slowly floating away from the figure.

It could not be him, Hongbin tells himself in an attempt to quiet his booming heart. His voice didn’t sound like a smoker.

Reluctantly, his feet carried him at a steady pace towards the figure. So far it didn’t seem as he had been noticed just yet, but as soon as that thought enters Hongbin’s mind, a shift in the silhouette tells that he may have been seen.

“Hey” Hongbin stumbles, one of his feet trying to speed up as his other tries to stop all together. That voice causes Hongin to shiver, or maybe it’s the cold. 

“Uh yeah, hey.” For a moment he wonders if the man even heard him, they are still a fair distance from each other but the waving hand that responds lets him know the man must have heard something.

When Hongbin finally gets close enough to really see the guy, he has to remind himself to breathe.

His hair is dyed to a golden brown, bangs hanging just barely in his eyes, seemingly still soft as the light breeze easily picked it up occasionally. Hongbin couldn’t see his eye color but quickly noticed how the other male had the height advantage against him. His shoulders broad but lacking the same muscle Hongbin had worked quite hard for.

“Am I that pretty?” The stranger said, leaning towards Hongbin slightly with a coy smile on his perfect lips. Hongbin feels his eyes widen and leans back in response, of course though he loses his balance and watches as the man steps forward quickly and grabs Hongbin by his arm, pulling him back up.

Except now they are a lot closer than he had intended.

“Ah, sorry. I’m a bit clumsy.” Hongbin separated himself from the (beautiful) stranger and rubbed the back of his neck, not meeting eyes.

“That’s alright. I didn’t expect my looks to have such an effect on you.” He joked again and this time Hongbin smiled. They both leaned on the railing, just enough space between them so that they could feel the other’s heat but not touch.

“Uh so, I never got your name?” Hongbin started carefully but his voice lifted on the last syllable. He wanted to crawl into a hole.

“Oh? I said my name in the beginning of the first message though?” The stranger, who Hongbin should apparently know the name of, looked at Hongbin curiously who was still refusing to make eye contact.

Shit. You’re a fucking idiot, Hongbin screwed his eyes shut, tilting his face away so the man couldn’t see how angry he was with himself.

The laugh almost made Hongbin look over.

“That’s okay..” Something in the man’s tone did make Hongbin turn this time, making eye contact once more and again feeling like he was going to have a heart attack at the early age of 24. “I’m Han Sanghyuk. Nice to meet you!” A hand shake was suddenly something Hongbin could not remember how to do, that along with breathing. 

“O-oh. Right. Uh, Hongbin. I’m Lee Hongbin.” Hongbin grabbed Sanghyuk’s right hand awkwardly, finally returning, for the most part, to human. Sanghyuk’s hand feels not far from ice and terribly stiff.

“Hmm. Lee Hongbin.” Sanghyuk nodded slowly and returned to leaning on the railing, Hongbin fumbling to copy his actions. Hongbin’s gaze slid over to Sanghyuk’s left hand.

“You smoke?” Hongbin asked before his brain could register the question, startled and slightly nervous.

“Just started, not gonna continue. Shit sucks.” Sanghyuk let out one last smoky breath before putting the cigarette out on the concrete then shoving it in his coat pocket, which Hongbin now sees is all too thin.

Silence fell between them and it would have been comfortable except for the lingering question on the front of Hongbin’s brain. 

Hongbin watched the man beside him. Sanghyuk’s gaze followed the calm waves of the river flowing right below them. It was a serene image, watching him get lost in the water as time ticked away from the both of them. Hongbin wondered just how long this man beside him has been out in this awful cold.

“Hey, Sanghyuk.” Hongbin’s voice was quiet, trying not to disturb the atmosphere that had settled between the two of them. Sanghyuk didn’t look up but hummed in a response. “Were you..” Hongbin trailed off, suddenly regretting voicing any of his thoughts. 

“Planning on jumping off this bridge?” Sanghyuk finished so easily that Hongbin held his breath for a moment. Sanghyuk’s tone had sounded bitter but also very tired. Hongbin’s lack of response told Sanghyuk to continue. “Yeah. I thought about it.. But then I thought about not doing it. Called one more time and what do you know, you answered.” 

Hongbin told himself that his heart was not catapulting through his chest because of Sanghyuk’s smile and that it was instead just, exercising. 

“Mmm.” Hongbin nodded awkwardly and pressed his lips into a thin line. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. He had only ever had to handle a situation like this once but it was with a college friend who had said the new group research project made him suicidal. Of course this moment is a lot more real, and serious.

“I’m real glad I didn’t call the right number though.” Sanghyuk sighed in a dreamy way and let his head loll to the side, now staring at the starless sky. “Would have been hella embarrassing.” Hongbin couldn’t stop the snort that came from himself.

“How old are you?” He let the words take on a joking and sarcastic tone, but still curious of the answer. This is a stranger after all.

“Ah right. 22, probably younger than you?” Sanghyuk met Hongbin’s gaze and quirked a brow. Hongbin didn’t stop his lips from forming a smile this time.

“Just by two years.” Then the serious atmosphere creeped in again as both men looked back down to the river, the waves having increased in volume due to the wind picking up slightly. “Can I ask why you thought about it?” 

Hongbin didn’t need to elaborate more, Sanghyuk knew exactly what was being asked. His hesitation lasted for a few minutes before he sighed, giving in and telling his story.

“I was dating someone who, I wasn’t the kindest to. We had been together about two years but the days we actually saw each other would probably add up to one, two months tops.” Sanghyuk pressed his lips together, forming a crooked line. “We were both busy but.. I didn’t try to make time for them like they did for me.”  
Sanghyuk paused for a moment and took a deep breath. A few emotions flickered across his face, too fast for Hongbin to read. Hongbin scooted closer so that they were now touching subtly at the elbows. 

“They cooked often, got me gifts that I honestly didn’t need, helped me when I was super stressed, did a lot and helped me in just the most mundane way. But of course I took it for granted and instead of spending my free time with them, I went out with friends to clubs. The last time, they had to drag some girl off me, I don’t even remember her name.” Sanghyuk bends down so that his head can rest on the railing, using his hands as a cushion. 

Hongbin took that moment to really look at Sanghyuk. Although he didn’t have as much muscle as Hongbin, Sanghyuk was definitely fit. His thin jacket hung off his shoulders loosely, being a size too big but still being just right. His jeans on the other hand, were black and tight fitting. Hongbin quickly looked back up to Sanghyuk’s face, not wanting to eye rape someone he just met, especially when they are talking about something so serious.

“They must have finally given up on me. Kicked me out, broke up with me, even met someone new..” Sanghyuk got instantly quiet, the memories seeming to have some kind of effect on him. Hongbin, hoping he wasn’t being too invasive, wrapped his arm around Sanghyuk’s shoulder who shivered but nestled closer, happy with the extra warmth. 

“What’s their name?” Hongbin asks carefully, his voice just barely above a whisper. They are so close that nothing more is necessary and Hongbin can feel something between them shift. As if some barrier between them was slowly opening.

“Hakyeon. His name is Cha Hakyeon.” Sanghyuk spoke, letting his vulnerability seep through. Hongbin laced his fingers through Snagyuk’s, as he had guessed, soft and silky hair, calming the both of them.

“Did you love him?” Normally this scene would be awkward being as the two are strangers, but neither seemed to think it was wrong or weird. Both just letting the other do whatever they wanted without a complaint. Sanghyuk leaned his head on Hongbin’s strong chest and Hongbin placed his chin on the top of Sanghyuk’s head, playing with the shaven hairs at his nape.

“I didn’t.” Sanghyuk said those two words with utter confidence, giving a small nod in confirmation. “No, I did not love him.” He almost seemed happy as a let out a small sigh when Hongbin moved his hand to play with the hair near Sanghyuk’s ear. 

“Where have you been staying since he kicked you out?” Hongbin tried to glance down at the man’s face but they were both folding in awkward angles to be in their current position that he didn’t want to disturb anything just yet. 

“Just a few bath houses here and there. You know, the ones that let you sleep inside. It’s not always bad, sometimes someone has really loud snoring that even my headphones can’t block which isn’t all that great. Better than an alley though.” Sanghyuk said the last sentence with such nonchalance and a shrug that Hongbin felt anger.

Somehow, Hongbin is able to calm himself down and let’s his brain simmer on an idea that may be one of the stupidest but greatest ideas he could have ever conjured.

“Would you.. I mean this in all innocent seriousness but, would you wanna stay at my place?” Hongbin asked with an unsure voice. He knew how crazy it was to ask a stranger to sleep at his apartment but he also knew how crazy it would be to accept.

Hongbin felt Sanghyuk move out of his embrace, shivering due to the lack of heat, and stare directly into his eyes. His reflection almost a clear image in the beautiful brown irises gazing at him.

“Why? You just met me.” Sanghyuk didn’t seem hesitant, just very curious.

“You have every right to be skeptical but I just- oh yeah that was a weird question. I don’t know, I just don’t want you to struggle? I’m as lost as you.” Hongbin sputtered out the words all in one breath as a smile slowly formed on Sanghyuk’s face.

“Would I sleep on the floor?” Sanghyuk took a half step forward, decreasing the distance that had reformed between them and Hongbin didn’t notice, too busy trying to turn the gears in his head to make sure he didn’t sound like some creep.

“I mean I have a couch but it’s a small apartment so I can just take the couch and you can sleep on the bed or something. If you want to sleep on the floor though you obviously can but I don’t know if it’ll be all that warm or not and-”

Sanghyuk laughed, cutting Hongbin off and causing him to finally breath. He’d been rambling in an attempt to get things across correctly but instead he may have just confused even himself.

Instead Sanghyuk just rested his hand on Hongbin’s shoulder and gave him a toothy grin. “Thanks. A couch sounds great, can’t take a bed from a homeowner you know.” With that, they both walked off the bridge, into a taxi, and to Hongbin’s apartment.

Although the aspect of inviting a complete stranger over to his house being an absolutely dangerous idea, Hongbin wasn’t regretting anything. Sanghyuk hadn’t felt like a stranger since the second voicemail.

Hongbin regretted nothing, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

That is, until he awoke the next day to a male scream and the smell of burnt eggs. His life quickly become one that was far from normal.


	2. Where to go From Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Hongbin has a new roommate, how different will his life become, really?

Neither of the two boys spoke the whole ride. Hongbin could feel sweat forming on his hairline despite the chilly weather. A few glances at Sanghyuk occasionally made it apparent that he too, was nervous. His hands clasped together in his lap, constantly fidgeting. Sometimes he would pull his gaze away from the window and down at his pants to pick at some loose string from one of the many holes.

A sudden thought struck Hongbin and he felt the sweat rolling down the back of his neck increase. “Do you-” The volume of his voice was much louder than he had originally planned, startling both Sanghyuk and him. 

“Hm?” Sanghyuk hummed, his voice pulling up from a whisper at the last second, also not sure how to properly gauge his volume.

“Uh.. do you wanna grab your stuff before we get to mine? Or do you.. am I- is that assuming too much?” Hongbin felt very vulnerable and small. He wasn’t even sure himself what he was asking exactly. This was such an awkward situation, one he never imagined himself being in in his whole life, but here he is.

“Mmm..” Sanghyuk pursed his lips in thought and Hongbin had the audacity to think about kissing him right then and there. He didn’t of course, sadly. “I think I can just grab it tomorrow. It’s really late right now so I’d probably wake everyone up.” His voice was just lower than normal and Hongbin wondered for a moment if Sanghyuk had meant to say those words inside his head.

They fell into silence once more after Hongbin nodded his head, both males resuming their awkward glances and posture. When the taxi finally pulled up to Hongbin’s apartment complex, he almost whooped in joy.

Hongbin paid the driver and stepped out, Sanghyuk having already jumped out himself and rounding his way to Hongbin’s side. Sanghyuk was staring at the building, his head dropping back to look at it all at once. His wide eyes sparkling and Hongbin felt himself smile a little. 

The building wasn’t much, looking very similar to almost any other complex in the Suwon area and farther but Sanghyuk looked impressed nonetheless and Hongbin felt an urge to pinch the younger boy’s cheeks. His gaze dropped to Sanghyuk’s neck, watching the adam’s apple bob and Hongbin quickly looked away, his cheeks reddening. 

“How tall is this place? Oh! What floor do you live on?” Sanghyuk’s smile distracted Hongbin, causing him to forget to respond to the excited question. Instead,he opted for just standing there, staring at the man and observing how perfectly white his teeth were. Hongbin made a mental note to ask what toothpaste the younger used.

Then the smile changed into one of amusement and the repeating heat in Hongbin’s cheeks brought him back out of his thoughts. The heat now moving to his ears as well. 

“Oh sorry. Uh, it’s only 12 floors. I live on the 10th though.” Hongbin rattled off quickly, his eyes now staring at his shoes that were increasing in interest. The small chuckle that came from the other made Hongbin a little lightheaded. 

“Well I think I’m tired of the cold now so, can we go inside?” Sanghyuk’s hands disappeared in his pockets and Hongbin tried not to think about how tight the jeans were.

“Right, yeah of course. One sec.” Hongbin mumbled and hastily walked to the front door, inputting the code to unlock it. Sanghyuk seeming more impressed by the second. Hongbin on the other hand, found it a little difficult to focus properly.

They both walked in once the glass door slid open and pressed for the elevator, the opening doors welcoming them almost instantly. It was considerably warmer in the building and Hongbin considered taking his jacket off. That is until he made eye contact with Sanghyuk in the reflective walls inside the elevator.

“Is this a new building?” Sanghyuk asked curiously, his voice echoing just slightly and kept eye contact with Hongbin through the mirror. Instead of using his voice, Hongbin opted for nodding. Looking at Sanghyuk like this without really facing him allowed for Hongbin to see the small half smile adorning the younger’s face that he had turned away from Hongbin in an attempt to hide.

The urge to make out with the poor innocent boy drastically increased but Hongbin managed to push the sinful thoughts away. Begrudgingly. 

The ding of the doors opening surprised Hongbin, as they were only on the fourth floor. A groan escaped him before he could stop himself as he saw a girl he, sadly, recognized enter the elevator. She had constantly made passes at him every time they ran into each other, neither taking the hint nor understanding that Hongbin was, in fact, not interested. Very extremely at that. 

“Oh Hongbin! Fancy seeing you here!” She spoke in a shrill voice that Hongbin thought sounded very fake. Having instinctively scooted over to be closer to Sanghyuk and creating a barrier between the two, he only gave a half-hearted wave in response. “Ooh who’s the hottie? I haven’t seen him before, he’s super cute.” The girl, who the older male had been told the name of once but had promptly forgotten, squealed and leaned over to look at Sanghyuk better.

“Ah, hi. Name’s Hyuk.” Sanghyuk awkwardly leaned a little as well, holding his hand up in greeting. The girl’s smile brightened after hearing the boy’s voice, almost drooling, and Hongbin held in a cringe, he should have known he’d be a bad blockade. 

“You’re perfect! Do you have a girlfriend?” A smirk carved into the girl’s face and Hongbin felt Sanghyuk tense, having at some point gotten close enough that their sides were touching. 

Hoping to save the other, Hongbin spoke up in an attempt to swerve the conversation in a different direction. “What were you doing on the third floor? I thought you live on the fifth.” His voice echoed more than he thought it would and he had to force his eyes to look at her.

“I was on the fourth actually and we have a new guy moving in. He’s very hot. Not as hot as you but definitely eye candy.” She sighed in a content way and Hongbin visibly cringed this time. Luckily her gaze had moved to the doors that were now opening on her floor so she didn’t see.

“Isn’t it a bit late in the night for someone to be moving in right now?” Hongbin asked without thinking and she turned around, walking back into the elevator to look at him face-to-face.

“Hongbin. It’s like, 7:00. Daytime. Stop playing games so late.” A pause. “Or, whatever you do.” She said the last sentence with a wide sneer and a side glance directed at Sanghyuk who shrunk behind Hongbin slightly. Thankfully, she made it out before the doors shut again and Hongbin turned to look at Sanghyuk who, was still staring at the doors with a perplexed expression.

“Is it really that early in the morning?” Sanghyuk asked Hongbin just as he was about to ask the same question. Pulling his phone out to check, they both widened their eyes to see that, yes, it was that early in the morning, actually later even.

“I guess we were out for a while, huh?” Hongbin chuckled and looked up at Sanghyuk once again but his breath was stolen as he realized just how close they were. Sanghyuk had come over and bent down to look at the time, but hadn’t yet moved away. When he too looked up, Hongbin could almost feel Sanghyuk’s breath hitting against his own face. 

Hongbin noticed that Sanghyuk wasn’t making eye contact. His gaze was instead directed at Hongbin’s lips, stopping the older male from breathing all together. Neither moved away and, although he told himself he shouldn’t, Hongbin let himself stare at the other’s lips, marveling at just how perfect they are. 

His lips, a fair shade of pink, were parted as if he was about to say something. Hongbin let himself imagine what they would feel like before snapping back to reality, straightening his spine and clearing his throat. This must have brought Sanghyuk back as well as he stood and turned to face the doors again.

“Hey..” Hongbin spoke up, then realized in shock, he hadn't thought of anything to say. His mouth had moved on it’s own. It was too late to pretend he hadn't spoken though as Sanghyuk was already looking at him expectantly, a bit concerned. “Why’d you tell her your name was Hyuk?” Blurting the first thing to come to mind, Hongbin kept his eyes facing front.

“Huh? Oh, it’s just how I introduce myself to people I don’t know. Names are kind of special, you know? At least to me.” Then Sanghyuk chuckled awkwardly and Hongbin had to stop himself from smiling. He saw Sanghyuk ruffle the hair on the back of his head and let a half smile show this time. 

“I know your full name, does that mean I’m special?” Hongbin jested and sparred a glance at Sanghyuk. His cheeks had a faint pink tint to them and Hongbin felt a little proud at the reaction he had caused. 

“Hot guys always have special rights.” Sanghyuk shot back effortlessly, causing Hongbin’s eyes to widen. He hadn’t been expecting that from the other and was unsure of how to respond, his face, neck, and ears instantly warming. Thankfully, he didn’t have to come up with anything due to the elevator finally making it to his floor. The ride had felt like an eternity. 

Both boys walked out and into the hallway, one more calm than the other. When they reached Hongbin’s front door, Sanghyuk standing just behind him, he put in his passcode and walked in almost as if it wasn’t his home and he was the newcomer. His limbs were stiff and his eyes flicked all over, as if scared someone was going to round a corner and attack him. 

Sanghyuk took his shoes off, placing them neatly together in the corner, and sauntered into the rest of the small apartment. Hongbin, still feeling extremely awkward, took his time taking his own shoes off and hoped Sanghyuk couldn’t see the mess that was everywhere. 

The apartment is not meant for two, the living room and the kitchen being all together, a washer included. The kitchen goods were all lined up on one wall, the washer being squished next to the fridge. It was a bit of an odd placement for the machine but Hongbin had grown used to it. There is only one bedroom, the second door being the bathroom. 

He had forgotten that other people probably had a better setup than him and the bitter taste of shame settled on his tongue. Sanghyuk glanced around, not looking at anything long enough to make a judgment, then turned to Hongbin, who was still standing in his doorway. 

“It’s cozy. I like it.” Nodding then with a shrug, Sanghyuk took a careful seat on the couch, sitting stiffly on the edge, his back straight and hands placed flat on his knees. Silence settled for just a moment until Hongbin’s giggles broke it. Sanghyuk looked at him in shock. 

“Sorry. I’m not laughing at you. It’s just- you can get comfortable. Hell, put your feet on a table if you want.” Hongbin said in a playful way as he made his way into his room.

The night had been long and the fatigue hits Hongbin like a brick when he attempts to take his jacket off, his arm getting caught in the process and tumbling onto his bed. A heavy sigh escapes him and he almost just lets his eyes close and lets sleep win.

Then Sanghyuk’s face appears against the back of Hongbin’s eyelids and he gets up once more. He removes his jacket successfully this time around and gathers up an extra pillow and blanket from his bed. 

When he walks back out, he sees Sanghyuk has stretched himself completely, head and feet on opposite ends of the couch. Before he knew it, Hongbin was smiling and just watching the kid. He looked peaceful, his stomach rising and falling at a steady pace, hair feathered across his forehead, lips pursed slightly, arm being used as a pill- oh yeah.

“It’s not nice to stare, but I am pretty attractive, so I understand. I’ll let you off the hook this one time” Sanghyuk rattled off casually. Hongbin almost turned back into his room right then and there, but the cute smirk on the younger’s face made him rethink things. 

“Here.” Hongbin tossed the blanket and pillow at the boy carelessly, letting it land directly on his face and muffling whatever he had tried to voice in protest. Hongbin was sure his heart had stopped when he watched Sanhyuk’s head pop up from the fluffy mass around him. His hair was mussed just perfectly to frame his face, etching his cheekbones to be more defined than they already were. 

Sanghyuk giggled, his eyes crinkling due to his smile and Hongbin froze, a small gasp escaping him. Before his knees could give out, Sanghyuk spoke again. “Hey, you okay? Your face is really red. You didn’t catch a cold did you?” The boy asked worriedly, sitting up to look at Hongbin better.

“Huh?” Hongbin’s voice came out in a whisper and his body began to function again, letting out the breath that had been unknowingly confined. “Oh. I’m fine!” Hongbin’s voice was unnatural as he tried to shake the question off with a shrug. 

Disappearing into his room as a means of escape. Hongbin shut the door quickly, bracing himself against it for stability. Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm his heart until he decided the bed would be more comfortable. 

After his phone was plugged in, Hongbin sprawled out on his back, his bed being a queen and big enough to hold his long limbs, and thought. Thought about just how fucked he is. How had he been so bewitched by the younger boy so quickly?

Thankfully it was a Saturday and Hongbin, although it was nearly 8 in the morning, had the ability to sleep through all of it. Not thankfully, Hongbin now had someone else living with him who apparently didn’t treasure sleep to the same extent as he did. 

A knock on his bedroom door jolted him awake. Sparing a glance at his phone to see he had only slept about an hour and a half long, he let out an obnoxious groan and rolled out of his bed. Regret quickly settled over him as the roll ended with him slamming to his hardwood floor. Cue another groan.

“Hongbin?” Sanghyuk’s voice was quiet and the expression he carried was similar to that of a terrified rabbit. Cure more regret for Hongbin.

“Ah.. sorry. What’d you need?” Hongbin’s voice was groggy from the small amount of sleep he had managed, his eyes squinting to help him see and try to alleviate some of the pain the brightness was bringing him. 

“You..” Sanghyuk started, very unsure of himself. “You never showed me where the bathroom is. I thought about finding it myself but I wasn’t sure if it was like in your room or behind that door-” His hands indicated behind him towards the only other door in the apartment beside the front and the bedroom. “And if it wasn’t behind that door, what if I opened it and it was something really private to you and-” Sanghyuk stopped his rambling abruptly due to the sudden giggles from Hongbin.

“Sorry, sorry. Just didn’t realize someone could be so considerate.” Hongbin rubbed his face, hoping to wipe away the smile and fully looked Sanghyuk in the eyes. However, Sanghyuk’s gaze wasn’t at Hongbin’s eyes. “Yeah the bathroom is through that door. I don’t have anything secretive in here so if you need to find something go ahead.” 

“Thank you.” Sanghyuk replied still in his (cute) quiet voice and quickly turned, stumbling awkwardly through the bathroom door, shutting it with a mild thud. Hongbin shook his head, amused, then closed his own door, hoping to earn himself more sleep.

A few hours later, the poor male was once again awoken. This time, instead of a knock, what brought him out of sleep was a loud clang accompanied by a screech. Jumping to the worst conclusions first, Hongbin lept out of bed, flinging the blanket off somewhere carelessly, and flying through his bedroom door.

What he discovered was not some murderer or a monster spawning, but instead a very flustered Sanghyuk, a metal spatula on the floor, and orange flames emitting from his, now blackened, favorite pan. Sanghyuk’s eyes widened as they came into contact with Hongbin’s equally, if not more, wide eyes. 

“Shit.” The younger male hissed and grabbed the first random cloth he could find, using it to smother the flames out. His hands were visibly shaking but he managed to smother the fire successfully. 

“What were you doing?” Hongbin kept his voice carefully neutral but loud enough for Sanghyuk to hear clearly, taking tentative steps toward the disaster in front of him. Sanghyuk seemed to shrink in fear, his gaze not meeting Hongbin’s.

“Just, wanted to make you some food.. is all..You know, as a thank you?” Sanghyuk shrugged, one arm hanging limp at his side while the other rubbed the limp one cautiously. His voice was small and uneven, a trying smile falling from his face quickly. 

Hongbin’s eyes grazed the other boy’s tense form, his shoulders and back hunched and his eyebrows pinched together in worry. Instead of feeling anger like a normal person, Hongbin was only worried. The boy seemed so frightened and even Hongbin himself has had some pretty bad cooking experiences. And, although the younger was taller than Hongbin, he still found him to be quite a cute boy. 

Laughter cut through the silence suddenly, Hongbin having to cover his mouth to control the volume. Sanghyuk finally looked up at the older and widened his eyes in shock and confusion. Hongbin walked up, slapped the other’s shoulder lightly, then took the pan and started trying to clean up. 

“Have you never cooked before?” Hongbin’s tone was teasing, easing the tension out of Sanghyuk’s bones. Finally, a solid smile formed on both of the boy’s lips, almost matching if not for the dimples. 

“I mean I’ve tried!” Sanghyuk offered in his defense, shoulders raising and occupying himself with flipping the smudged cloth around in his hands, as if drying them. “I just, have never been too good at it.” His last words ended in a shy mutter, making Hongbin’s dimples appear again. 

Sanghyuk couldn’t keep his eyes off those two little dents in the older’s face. 

“Well next time, maybe think of ordering something.” Hongbin shrugged and dropped his now ruined pan into the trash, eggs still crusted and burnt to the surface. It was a lost cause. When he turned back to look at the other, the tension was definitely less, but still there. Hongbin could relate though. He’s had many instances where he could just never relax in a certain place or with a certain someone.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Sanghyuk said with a chuckle. Hongbin shot him another one of his ‘pure’ smiles, then turned to use the restroom. He figured he had slept enough for the day and it was time to make himself decent again. But, what neither of them had remembered, was the spatula that Sanghyuk had at one point dropped, probably in shock.

Of course, Hongbin being Hongbin, he didn’t watch his feet and stepped on said spatula. The sudden obstacle caused Hongbin to lose his balance, the floor now speeding towards his face, arms flinging out in an attempt to save himself. This did not work, obviously.

Sanghyuk though must have very good reflexis being as he was able to grab Hongbin’s flailing arm with just one hand. Sadly, he must have not calculated Hongbin’s weight correctly, or how much strength he really had, and the momentum of the older’s fall sent both boys toppling to the floor. 

“Oh shit!” Sanghyuk said at the same time Hongbin let out a startled yelp, which quickly turned into a groan of pain as they both landed.

Now, one would probably see this situation as cliche and the perfect way for two people to ‘bond’ of sorts. Both would stare at each other for far too long due to the fall having lips align just right. In Hongbin’s case though, the world never goes smoothly like that and instead of an accidental kiss, or an intense stare down that goes intimate, all he received was something more along the lines of extreme pain.

“I’m sorry! I thought I could catch you.” Sanghyuk laughed as he pushed himself to hover over the male underneath him instead of laying his full weight on top. Hongbin didn’t respond and instead his facial expression was pinched, bottom lip pulled by teeth in a strong bite. 

Sanghyuk appeared to still be oblivious to the other’s main issue. “You okay? Did you hit your head?” Sanghyuk’s tone was more worried now and his question brought to attention that Hongbin’s head was being cradled and cushioned by the younger’s hand.

“Mm, not-” Hongbin’s voice came out gruff and strangled, “exactly.” The last syllable rose a bit and Sanghyuk’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Then, his whole face widened in shock as the realization set in. Sanghyuk’s knee was currently pressing weight onto a place very personal and private for Hongbin. 

“Fuck! Sorry, I had no idea.” Sanghyuk said while he scrambled to get off quickly, hoping to stop hurting the other. Hongbin was finally able to breathe properly and rolled over into the fetal position.

“Don’t worry.” Hongbin breathed out to calm the younger down. “Just..” Big breath. “Just give me a minute.” Hongbin said, feeling Sanghyuk’s presence still near. It took Hongbin a few minutes to recover, sitting up to look at the boy once he had. 

“Uh, as an apology wanna go get some drinks? I’ll pay? That’s if you’re free today..” Sanghyuk offered hopefully with an awkward hand gesture. His brows were still scrunched in concern but his lips were curled in a hesitant smile, teeth on full view.

“Can’t pass up free alcohol, now can I?” Hongbin half joked with his dimpled smile. Sanghyuk once again having to be calmed down by the older’s words. Hongbin could already see how different his life was going to be from now on with the added roommate. But was he complaining?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one read this chapter this time, so I don't know about errors or if anything seems awkward. I only read through it once so I'm sorry. Also I'm unsure of how many chapters there will be, being as I just decided to make it chaptered lol


	3. A New Complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin gets another call, but this time it's a completely different situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late birthday present, well technically not but also technically yes, for the one, the only, THE LEE HONG BINNIEE!!!!!!
> 
> What a terrible present lol

Hongbin looked up at the clouded sky in silent disappointment. A gentle breeze swept across his features and he took a deep breath. He had hoped to see some stars, it had been a while since he had gone outside during the night. The sky just had to be cloudy now didn’t it?

“Oh, hmm. I think it might rain.” Sanghyuk said, appearing next to the older boy in another thin jacket, this time red, and blue jeans, he must have grabbed his stuff sometime while he was asleep. Hongbin shrugged and began to lead the way towards a nearby pojangmacha. 

Not even a few minutes later, light sprinkles started to rain down on the two, both stopping to glance up at the sky. They exchanged a look before casually ducking into cover. Hongbin glanced around, recognizing the place and then a small, feminine voice chimed up.

“Welcome back again Hongbin! You have a friend with you this time?” The voice called over his attention and he saw the same young girl from the night before. He easily walked up to the counter, Sanghyuk hanging back, gravitating towards the snacks. 

“Uh, yeah. It’s starting to rain a little so I’m just gonna buy these umbrellas.” Hongbin said, placing two umbrellas he had grabbed when he realized where he was. The girl nodded, ringing them up and giving him a very warm smile. 

Hongbin was still waiting for her to read off the total for him, wallet in hand when her smile changed into a nervous one but her gaze stayed locked with his. His head tilted a tad, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“Uhm, I- could.. could- would you be willing.. to have coffee with me tomorrow?” Hongbin’s eyes widen in shock. Words are lost as his mouth stutters open and closed, like gasping for breath. 

A presence slowly approaches then stands next to Hongbin as he finally manages to clear his scattered brain and form a response. “Oh.. uh, I- sorry.” Is all he is able to say. The young girl’s face falls but a smile is forced out in an attempt to mask what she is feeling. “I have someone..” He said in an almost whisper. 

“Oh haha, I’m sorry. Forget I asked. That’s your total.” Her voice wavers.

“..here.” His hand reaches out before he can register, exact change passed to the girl. They don’t make eye contact again and the two boys leave in silence. Hongbin can almost taste the awkward atmosphere between them as they both stutter to open their umbrellas and protect from the rain. 

“So you got someone, eh?” Sanghyuk goaded with a gentle jab to Hongbin’s arm. Instead of a reply, Hongbin chuckled, shaking his head and quickening his pace. They were near enough to the pojangmacha that they could see it now. 

“Look, there it is.” Hongbin voiced, hoping to divert the younger’s attention and change the topic. His mind swirled with thoughts that he couldn’t keep up with, his heart beating at a mile per minute. The diversion was a success, Sanghyuk seeming to get excited at the thought of alcohol.

They duck inside, shaking their umbrellas, and Sanghyuk eagerly chose a table with two stools directly next to the plastic wall. Hongbin sat down, still feeling awkward and glancing anywhere but at the boy in front of him. 

They sat in silence for a moment, the time seeming longer to at least Hongbin. Quickly trying to come up with some kind of conversation starter, he looked up at Sanghyuk. Before either could speak though, Hongbin felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. 

The caller ID ran his blood cold. Sanghyuk looked concerned as Hongbin stumbled out of his seat, mumbling a few quick words that he needed to take the call, and stepped back out into the night. 

“Hello..?” His voice was small to even his ears and he wondered for a moment if the phone was able to pick it up. Sadly, it was.

“Yah! Lee Hongbin, what the hell?” The shrill voice caused Hongbin to wince, pulling the phone away from his ear for a moment. A couple that was passing by gave him an odd look before ducking into the tent behind him.

“Yoonhye.. What’s wrong?” Hongbin tried to choose his words carefully, hoping to not upset the girl even more than she already seemed to be.

“It’s Valentine’s Day and you haven’t sent a single message? I’m not even asking for flowers, but you don’t even call?!” She sounded furious. Honestly Hongbin had not even realized what the date was, his internal clock being ruined by the previous events.

“You were mad, told me not to talk to you..” Hongbin’s voice trailed off and he felt like some child being scolded. It was difficult for him to breathe.

“But it’s fucking Valentine’s Day!” He hoped she was alone wherever she was yelling so that no one else was bothered. “The least you could do is text me. I guess that’s another problem of yours though, huh? You never reach out first.” He could hear her sigh over the line. “That’s why we’re like this now. Me calling you. Hah!”

“I’m sorry, Yoonhye-yah.” Hongbin decided that was the best he could in this moment; apologize. 

“You can make it up to me tomorrow. I’m gonna be in town then so we can go shopping or something.” Yoonhye rattled off quickly with no effort.

“Yoonhye.. Tomorrow is Monday. I have class.” Hongbin tried but he knew his argument would be ignored.

“Yeah, and I’m gonna be in town tomorrow. Do I need to write this down for you or do you understand?” Her voice was sharp and accusing. Hongbin felt even smaller, having lost the pointless fight.

“I understand.” He breathed out, suddenly very tired. 

“Your mom called me, do you not talk to anyone? She wants us to come over sometime. Together.” She emphasised together by speaking every syllable slowly. “Wants me to help her make more kimchi or something, not like she sent you plenty the last time.”

“Okay.” Hongbin said, leaning against a pole. It was his attempt at ending the stupid conversation.

“Are you still not going to say anything?!” The volume of her voice increased again, causing Hongbin to lose his balance, only catching himself by gripping the pole he had slid from. 

“Wh-what do you mean?” He hoped she didn’t mock his stutter.

“Oh my god.” Yoonhye said instead, exasperated, and hung up. 

“That.. could have gone better.” Hongbin said to himself. He took a deep breath then let it out slowly. Phone back in his pocket now, he straightened his back, standing at his full height. Before stepping back inside, Hongbin tried out a smile, nodding when he was satisfied by the feel and hoped it looked real enough.

He found Sanghyuk still at the table but now with a few bottles around him and some drinking foods to go along with them. 

“Ah..” Hongbin sat down, staring at all the things in front of him, then chuckled and shook some water from his hair, having forgotten to grab the new umbrella when he answered the call.

“Don’t worry. Remember, it’s on me.” Sanghyuk said proudly, Hongbin finally made eye contact with the boy. He felt a smile form on his lips and was happy to discover he didn’t need to force it. “Who called?” Sanghyuk asked casually, digging into the food first.

Hongbin had been reaching to grab a bite as well, but his hand stopped mid grab and he hesitated, chopsticks loose in his hold. The smile melted from his face.

“I’m sorry, that was a bit-” Sanghyuk had immediately noticed that Hongbin was uncomfortable and began to apologize, but Hongbin stopped him by placing his chopsticks back down.

“It was my someone.” That was all he said, all he needed to say. Sanghyuk’s gaze slid down to his own hands, head nodding slowly. When Hongbin saw him grab one of the shot glasses, he grabbed the open bottle and poured it for the younger. 

The atmosphere stayed awkward for a little while, but as Sanghyuk began to drink a bit more, and Hongbin destressing with the spicy food, they began to laugh and joke again. Just like old friends. 

“So wait. You can’t get drunk? Like at all?” Sanghyuk was mystified. He had never in his life met someone that could drink and drink and still be able to recite the alphabet like the god sitting in front of him.

“No I’ve never been able to. It’s a blessing and a curse.” Hongbin shrugged loosely and chuckled. He found Sanghyuk to be extremely cute as his gaze was solely focused on the empty bottle next to Hongbin, eyeballs bulging in disbelief. 

“Then why’d you agree to go drinking with me?” Sanghyuk frowned in confusion, raising one hand as he talked. Then that same hand began to point at Hongbin.

“You punk you just wanted to get me drunk!” Then Sanghyuk turned himself away from the older, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “I’d never thought I’d be taken advantage of like this. I mean I know I’m irresistible but this is a bit much.” He chided with a side glare. 

Hongbin giggled, a hand lifting to cover his mouth on instinct. The smile dropped from his face when Sanghyuk reached across the table, over empty plates, and grabbed Hongbin’s hand, holding it in his own.

“I think I’ve noticed something.” Sanghyuk said as if he had made a magnificent discovery. His eyes squinted and he leaned ever so closer, almost laying on the table. “Are you left handed?”

Hongbin broke out into giggles again, nodding as an answer and pulled his hand back to himself when Sanghyuk had let go. Almost immediately, he was grabbing Hongbin’s hand yet again. 

“Oh what’s this bracelet?” Sanghyuk held Hongbin’s wrist delicately, studying the beaded bracelet.

“It’s buddhist prayer beads. My grandma gave it to me, it’s like my good luck charm.” Hongbin said fondly but grew confused as Sanghyuk flinched away as if hit.

“Taekwoon has one of those.. Hakyeon told me once.” He mumbled and this time his hands made it back to his own lap. Hongbin wanted to say something, anything, but his mind blanked, unsure of how to respond. He figured he should change the subject, or help Sanghyuk somehow.

Before he was even able to come up with an idea or a new topic, Sanghyuk was struggling to fish his phone out of his pocket. Hongbin watched in silence as Sanghyuk’s shaky fingers typed away then held the phone to his ear.

Much like the call Hongbin had just experienced, he heard the person on the other end start the conversation by yelling. Sanghyuk kept the phone close to his ear, eyes pointing down at his lap. He looked like some toddler that was in trouble for something.

Hongbin felt his heart hurt for the broken child in front of him.

The call doesn’t last much longer. After a couple moments of silence from the other end, Sanghyuk finally lowers his phone and places it gingerly on the table screen down. It takes a couple more moments before he speaks again.

“I got the number right this time.” His voice wavered and Hongbin knew exactly who the younger was talking about. He regretted not stopping him from calling the other guy he had never met. “I guess he didn’t delete mine.. he already knew it was me.” Sanghyuk almost sounded sober, taking a deep breath. “I’m not sure how to feel about that.”

“Do..” Hongbin started, unsure. “Do you wanna head back?” He waited until Sanghyuk nodded his head, then quickly went to pay for everything. Hongbin returned to the table and Sanghyuk was still in the same position. His head hanging down so his chin was to his chest, his hands limp in his lap. 

Gathering the too tall boy in his arms and their things, Hongbin helped lead him outside, one umbrella hanging from a belt loop and the other open in his hand. Even if he wanted to have the umbrella cover them more evenly, the hand holding the other boy up was also the one holding the umbrella and it was too late to try to switch hands.

“Sorry.. I ruined the night.” Sanghyuk whispered and Hongbin nearly missed it. The wind had picked up a little so hongbin had to adjust the umbrella’s angle.

“No it’s fine.” Hongbin quickly assured. “I don’t care for drinking that much anyways, remember?” He felt Sanghyuk nod, too focused on directions to be able to look at him. 

Vibrations from his pocket startled Hongbin, causing him to almost trip but he managed to catch both himself and Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk didn’t seem too displeased with the fumble, only letting out a small groan at the random shaking. 

At the continuous vibrations, Hongbin figured he was getting a phone call but chose to ignore it. When they got to the front door of the apartment complex, Hongbin had to gently set the younger boy down on the ledge, umbrella propped up next to him, and input the code to open the door.

It’s a bit of a task for Hongbin to practically carry the tall male through the door, up to the apartment, and finally inside. But he managed to safely plop the kid onto the couch, a little out of breath. He should probably start going to the gym more often again. 

Hongbin takes a moment and sits on the floor to think. He lets all of the events from the recent 24 hours replay in his head and really set in. Getting a phone call from an unknown number, meeting the one who called, bringing them back to his house and letting them stay, and Yoonhye. 

He takes a deep breath, feeling as if lead is weighing him down and pulling him through the floor. Hongbin’s eyes drifted closed but he didn’t have time to let himself sleep, his phone vibrating and pulling his mind back. 

He had almost forgotten about his phone and pulled it out to answer. Hongbin couldn’t even greet the other before a voice was cooing in his ear through the line. 

“Hongbinnie~” He flinched and stood to go to his bedroom, hoping to not bother the other. “I’m home! Come keep me company, I’m lonely.” Hongbin could hear the fat smirk on Yoonhye’s face accompanied by a giggle. 

“Yoonhye.. I thought you said you would be back tomorrow?” Hongbin tried to sound as casual as he could. It was always like walking on eggshells when speaking to Yoonhye. 

“Well I managed to come back early and I want to see you.” He could hear the pout but remained silent. “Besides, you have to make it up to me for not doing anything on Valentine’s Day. You still have time.”

Hongbin rubbed his face with his free hand in frustration. Going to her house was the last thing on his mind but he knew he had to please her. He found himself saying okay before he hung up. 

Passing the couch, Hongbin spared a glance at Sanghyuk who was sound asleep. The younger’s legs were bent over one arm rest while his head lolled off the other. Hongbin felt bad for him, the couch can in no way be comfortable, especially when he doesn’t even fit on the thing. 

A feeling settles in Hongbin’s gut. One that tells him that something, or someone is going to get fucked by the choices he’s making recently. Maybe it’ll all get fucked. His life, Sanghyuk, maybe everything.  He’s not sure what he’s doing, or if it’s the right thing. All his life his choices have been decided for him, until the other night.

Hongbin is scared. He suddenly feels responsible for the oversized child on his too small couch with no plan. He’s torn. 

But before he is able to dwell on his thoughts any longer, he leaves the apartment. The silence of the halls don’t help to calm his mind and instead allow for him to fall farther into his thinking. The elevator almost closes on him after stopping on the ground floor but he snaps out of it in time.

Sadly, he forgot the umbrella again and the rain hasn’t let up. In fact, it’s only started raining harder. Hongbin thinks about going back to grab the umbrella real quick but decides against it due to laziness and time running out. 

It doesn’t take long to get to Yoonhye’s, her place being in the same neighborhood as Hongbin’s. Knocking, he doesn’t receive a response so he just puts in the passcode and goes inside. 

All of the lights are off and the only thing that let’s Hongbin know that he didn’t just enter an empty apartment is the pair of heels in front of the door, and a pair of blue house slippers set out waiting for him. 

“Yoonhye?” Hongbin calls out into the large living room. Still, there is no response so he shucks off his shoes and enters, putting the slippers on. The apartment is a lot bigger than the one he is currently residing in. He glances around but upon seeing nobody around immediately, goes to the bedroom. 

“Yoon-” Hongbin stops abruptly after opening the door. Yoonhye is laying on top of her made bed, seemingly asleep. Hongbin is startled though by her attire. She is wearing an oversized shirt, which is his shirt, that is bunched up revealing some of the small of her back. Her pants, are none existent, legs bare, and the only thing covering her being her underwear. 

Hongbin is careful to be quiet as he walks around to the other side of her king sized bed and starts to pull the blanket over her. He almost yells in shock when Yoonhye shoots up to a sitting position. 

“Do you not love me?” Her voice was small and her eyes were narrowed slightly, close to a glare. Hongbin blinked in confusion.

“What? Why are you asking me that?” Hongbin questions, letting the blanket edge slip from his hands and sits near to Yoonhye on the bed. There is enough distance between them that either could lay down and still not touch. 

“It’s just.. In the past you would have had a much different reaction.” She gathered her hands in her lap, her head lowered. “You wouldn’t have just tried to cover me.”

“Yoonhye-yah..” Hongbin started, he tried to keep his voice gentle, knowing that she wouldn’t like what he was going to say. “You know we’ve never been that way. Our relationship is purely business.” He heaved a heavy sigh. 

“But, in the past you-”

“In the past,” Hongbin interrupted. “We were lonely and just seeking comfort. And now, we’re both adults and we have to be mature.” He shook his head slightly. This is one of the times that he wished alcohol had an affect on him. 

“But I’m your fiancé.” Yoonhye spoke in more of a whisper. It was as if she was a small, fragile girl again. 

“Yes. You are.” Hongbin tried to keep the strain out of his voice, but failed. “But you know it’s not going to be like that for long. I’m planning on telling my dad soon.” The last sentence was meant for himself but flowed out easily. He squeezed his eyes shut, ready for yelling. But it never came.

“Oh, okay.” She shrunk into herself more and angled her face away from the male, possibly hiding her expression, or maybe even tears. 

“I’m sorry.” Hongbin breathed the words out. He slid off the edge of the bed and walked over to her. “Com’on. Get some sleep.” His hand rubbed her head gently, relieved that she didn’t shy away. 

“Will you stay tonight?” She spoke as Hongbin was about to leave the room. The sense of urgency in her voice was evident. He halted in thought. He really wanted to go back to his apartment, Sanghyuk might need help at some point. Yoonhye and him are at an awkward point now and he’s afraid there could be a misunderstanding.

But this is definitely a time where she needs someone.

With a simple nod of his head, they both clambered onto the bed and under the blankets. They left enough space between them that some might say was too much, and some might say it was too little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about the girl, she won't be in the story for too long. Just, you know, plot and shtuff. Sorry.. :/

**Author's Note:**

> This story really is just for my own enjoyment, but I like to share, even if it's garbage.
> 
> (Please support VeriVery! The new chillins)


End file.
